


【all 蓝】撒谎

by Sakura030



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura030/pseuds/Sakura030
Relationships: all baolan, 宁蓝 - Relationship, 水蓝 - Relationship, 羞蓝 - Relationship, 鸡蓝
Kudos: 18





	【all 蓝】撒谎

ABO私设：大A的信息素会让彼此挑衅，但是不影响相处。

“杰克哥？”王柳羿是被灯光给吵醒的，他揉了揉眼睛，还没有睁开就迷迷糊糊地叫那个人的名字。  
那个人没说话，在王柳羿的床尾站着，就直勾勾的盯着人看。  
王柳羿放下手，对上的就是喻文波好看狭长的眼睛。王柳羿不得不在心里感叹，喻文波这个崽种，长得是真好看呵。  
喻文波抿着嘴不说话，眉毛拧在一起，浑身都带着怒意。  
“王柳羿。”他第一次这么严肃的叫他的大名，“你骗我。”  
他只是缓缓开口，伸手撕开了脖子后面的抑制贴，然后信息素横冲直撞地冲到王柳羿周遭。  
完了。  
王柳羿是个omega，这件事情还没有第二个人知道。  
他还没反应过来喻文波是怎么猜到他的第二性别，就被凌空抱起，他尖叫着拍喻文波的手臂，却被狗AD一口咬在脖子上，擦着腺体，给他一个不轻不重的处罚。

王柳羿已经开始头脑不清醒，他被喻文波的海水味冲的头晕，被揪出来的时候他只穿了一件宽大的T恤，露出两条又白又直的腿，这个T恤好像还是高振宁的。  
这双腿被喻文波结实的手臂揽着，皮肤摩擦，喻文波肉眼可见王柳羿的全身开始泛着淡粉色。他勾了勾唇，没再说话。

王柳羿被扔在客厅的大沙发上，他下面一片潮湿，蹭的哪里都是。小辅助哼哼唧唧地蹭着喻文波的手，跟一只小奶猫一样。  
王柳羿太久没被人碰过了，后穴流着粘腻的水，打湿了内裤，大腿根也湿淋淋的一片。他脖子后面的腺体跟着他的心跳一起跳动，他夹着腿，宽松的T恤让他更加小巧，他没有带眼镜，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，王柳羿伸出舌头舔了舔喻文波的指尖，惹得喻文波倒吸一口凉气。

不是喻文波按兵不动，是王柳羿的做法着实惹恼了iG的几个大A，几个人商量着要一起惩罚这个伸出尖爪子的小猫。

“小宝，”王柳羿的舌尖还停留在喻文波的手指上，他就被一个低沉的男声抱到腿上，男人并不介意他的水蹭到自己的裤子上，甚至还捏了一下他圆润的屁股。  
“承録哥～哈……”王柳羿凭着声音就知道是谁，他在姜承録怀里软做一团，姜承録修长好看的手撩起王柳羿的衣服揉捏起他胸前两颗果实。

“唔……”王柳羿被摸得舒服，突然炙热的温度包裹着他早就硬起来的下体，他眯着眼睛看，喻文波此时像个大狗狗一样埋在他腿间舔舐，为了方便他活动，姜承録甚至把王柳羿的腿掰的更开一些。  
紧接着他就被另一个人弯腰吻住，高大的男人带着清冽的酒香，趁着他被姜承録和喻文波折磨的合不上嘴，攻城略池，一点一点吸吮着王柳羿的奶香。

王柳羿被三个alpha的信息素压着喘不过气，自己的信息素在三个人周围像是勾引。王柳羿索性直接放弃了抵抗，他靠着姜承録，把胸口抬得更高，让姜承録在他脖子上吻下一个又一个印记，抬头和平时最宠爱自己的高振宁接吻，他们拉出银丝，又难分难舍的吻在一起，他伸手抚摸着杰克毛茸茸的头发，扭着屁股，企图让自己更爽一点，喻文波的小虎牙在王柳羿白皙的大腿根上咬的一片青紫。

“哥，”就在王柳羿忍不住要射出来的时候，他听到身后姜承録发出声音，啊，叫的哥哥，来的人是宋义进吧。  
王柳羿想着宋义进天生温柔，一定会阻止这三个人对自己的图谋不轨，于是他可怜兮兮的挣脱了三个人的束缚，爬到宋义进腿边，讨好似的蹭了蹭中单爸爸。

宋义进捞起他，让他跪在沙发上，笑眯眯地亲了亲他的耳朵。就在王柳羿眼泪汪汪的时候，一巴掌拍上了他的小屁股，痛的王柳羿生理眼泪刷的掉下来。

王柳羿听到高振宁笑他，可他管不了这么多，姜承録不安分的手已经褪下了他的内裤，好看的手指抚摸上蜜穴的皱褶，沾着王柳羿越流越多的水探进一根手指。  
宋义进一口咬在王柳羿好看的肩头，他尖叫一声，身体也不自觉的夹紧，宋义进摸着他的腰窝，示意他不要紧张，他转身看了姜承録一眼，让他抓紧时间，姜承録点点头，旋即又塞进去一根手指。  
omega的身体天生适合做爱，王柳羿没有不适感，里面痒的厉害，他扭了扭屁股，瞥了一眼高振宁。勾引似的舔舔嘴唇。

喻文波到底是个弟弟，看到这个朝思暮想的王柳羿面色潮红，被三个lpl顶级大A压在身底下折磨，胯下早就硬的不行。年轻alpha的气息在王柳羿鼻尖萦绕着，王柳羿睁开他湿漉漉的眼睛，看到的就是自家AD的巨物。王柳羿被喻文波捏着下巴，双手撑着沙发，用舌头把喻文波的东西卷到口中，吸得啧啧有声。  
喻文波被王柳羿搞得头皮发麻，他拖着人的下巴，生怕他美丽脆弱的脖子受到危险，一点一点的操他的嘴。王柳羿把头埋在喻文波的胯间，身后是姜承録的手在身体里抽插。

真是太丢了人，王柳羿落了眼泪。

“宝蓝，”中单爸爸温柔的叫他，他的小脑袋拱了拱，嘴里还含着喻文波的东西，被抵得呜呜直叫唤，他抬头看了看宋义进，对方拿了一个毛茸茸的猫尾巴肛塞。  
姜承録看到以后从他的身体里抽出来，王柳羿觉得后面一整空虚，他扭着屁股要去找姜承録的手，却被宋义进一把托住屁股整个塞了进去。  
他就这么看着宋义进温柔的笑着做这种事，还一边安抚着他的情绪，喻文波强迫他不许动弹，他几乎是霸道的要占有王柳羿，但是有些忌惮周围的三位大A，只能把怨气撒在王柳羿嘴里，几下深入喉间的惩罚性抽插之后，喻文波从王柳羿嘴里拔出阳具，快速地撸动了几下。片刻过后，浓白的精液从铃口射出，一股又一股，尽数喷到王柳羿精致的脸上。精液挂到王柳羿睫毛、脸颊，以及尚未闭拢的唇边。喻文波取出手机，对准他满是精液的脸摁下拍摄键。

他把手机屏幕转向王柳羿，低头用听起来温柔但让王柳羿害怕的声音说：“蓝哥，你好好看看你什么样子。”

出乎意料的是高振宁却什么都没做，他一改平时鲁莽的样子，揽着腰把王柳羿按在他的腿上，王柳羿脸上挂着喻文波的精液，蹭了高振宁一裤子，他也不恼。  
高振宁让喻文波过来，他拉着年轻alpha的手沾了王柳羿脸上的精液，像个悉心指导的老师，他用最温柔的语气哄王柳羿，“宝蓝，舔一舔好不好。”  
王柳羿被打野好听的声音蛊惑，把喻文波的手指舔的干干净净。  
宋义进让他学几声猫叫，王柳羿这才觉得他身后的尾巴根被他沾湿了。  
“喵……喵～”王柳羿起初小声哼哼了两句，姜承録不满足，又缠着他让他叫出声。王柳羿最抵挡不住姜承録好看的手指在他身上gank，一会他就被撩拨的面色又潮红起来。  
他媚叫了两声，上单爸爸的眼神都暗了一暗。  
“小宝，你身下是什么？”宋义进笑着问他  
“尾巴……”王柳羿软软腻腻的开口，哪知道刚一说话高振宁就拔了尾巴直接插了进去。  
高振宁在撸他的猫吗？这么幻想着，王柳羿觉得后穴慢慢热了起来，快感起来之后，原本艰难地吞咽终于变得容易起来，跟随着身体的指引，王柳羿变换了角度，让高振宁更加深入，更容易摩擦到快感的来源。

“奶头这么硬了？”喻文波用手指摩挲着裸露在外面的乳粒，omega发情发的猛烈，王柳羿已经不会说话了，口里说出来的全是四个人没听过的污言秽语。  
“杰克哥～”王柳羿用鼻尖蹭喻文波，“我是……哈～我是杰克哥的小……小猫……”  
高振宁听着他叫喻文波，就在他身体里顶撞一下，碾压着他的前列腺过去，王柳羿叫的说不出话，一句话断断续续说了三次。  
姜承録一把拎着喻文波的领子把他从王柳羿手边拽出来，他和高振宁交换了一个眼神，王柳羿被高振宁翻过来坐在他腿上，他伸手撑着高振宁的腿，不敢坐到底，宋义进吻了吻王柳羿的脖子，在他腺体周围舔舐啃咬，王柳羿被伺候的舒服，慢慢坐了下来，他白生生的手被姜承録拉到胯间，王柳羿意会，开始上下套弄起来。  
高振宁一边顶他一边对他乳粒下手揉搓，揉到红肿才舍得放手。  
王柳羿尖叫着呻吟，他感觉他的蝴蝶骨痒得不行，似乎有翅膀要从里面钻出来。腰窝蹭着高振宁的衣服。  
“宁……宁……”  
王柳羿奶乎乎的叫高振宁的名字，喻文波凑到他胯下含住了王柳羿的东西，从根部舔上去。  
王柳羿被激的大叫一声，夹得高振宁差点射出来，他也肆无忌惮的让自己的信息素冲的到处都是，冲的三个大A眼神都凶狠起来，他们约定好谁都不标记王柳羿，只在最后给他一个临时标记。  
高振宁拍拍他屁股，两人身下的交合处炙热滚烫。撞击一下接着一下，每次阳具抽离到只剩龟头卡在穴口，再狠狠地碾压着敏感点冲进去，乳头被捏的已经酥酥麻麻，王柳羿被干的娇喘连连，叫床的声音又媚又奶，对于这个身体，四个人再熟悉不过，宋义进把犬齿抵在王柳羿腺体，王柳羿尖叫地流出眼泪，他被拉着手给姜承録手淫，此时姜承録的表情他全然看不清。  
“标记我……”他在高振宁怀里扭动，腺体触碰着宋义进的嘴唇，手也不自觉的加快，身下被喻文波伺候的要濒临高潮。  
高振宁和王柳羿的结合处淫液飞溅，濡湿了身下的沙发。几下又快又重的抽插之下，王柳羿除了尖叫声，什么都发不出来。  
四个人配合的像赛场上一样默契，冲刺来的猛烈又迅速，火热的交合中，王柳羿咿咿呀呀的发出无意识的呻吟，努力收缩着自己的肉穴。

“宝蓝……”  
“小宝……”  
“蓝哥……”  
“小公主……”

王柳羿尖叫着，几乎是立即达到了高潮，射出了一股股白色的精液。  
高振宁重重地撞了几下他的胯部，立刻拔出来撸了两下射在他的胸口上。

王柳羿没有被alpha标记，痛苦的缩在一起，宋义进一把给喻文波拽起来按在王柳羿脖子上。海水的清苦味包裹着奶香平静下来。

三个哥哥充分表示了对弟弟的爱。

喻文波犬齿咬破了王柳羿的腺体，把自己的信息素灌了进去。  
姜承録把他抱进浴室，和宋义进一起给他简单的清洗了一下，放到了床上。  
高振宁临走的时候吻了吻王柳羿的额头。  
“晚安，小公主。”


End file.
